Grapefruit's Revenge (Annoying Orange)
Pear: And then, she says, "But I saw Zucchini this morning!", and Tomato, he says, "But, that's impossible! I saw Zuchini get diced last week!" Orange: Huh? I don't get it. Pear: Zuchini's dead! Passion Fruit: Hey! Trying to sleep over here! Pear: Sorry! Passion Orange: I still don't get it. Pear: Dude, it's a Ghost Story. Orange: There's no goat in that story. Pear: No, It's not about-- Know what? Never mind-- Orange: Your story sucks. It be better if there was a goat. Pear: It's not about Goats. Grapefruit's Sister: (Grunting) Orange: Hey! Who was that? Pear: What? I don't hear anything Grapefruit's Sister: (Grunting Again) Passion Fruit: Would you guys keep it down already? Pear: Uh! Passion, That Wasn't us. Orange: I think It's a goat. Passion Fruit: We have a Goat? Pear: Guys, look over there! Grapefruit's Sister: (Grunting Better) Passion Fruit: Oh! My God It's-- Grapefruit's Sister: ORANGEEEEEE! Orange: It's Ms. Pacman *Title card with music* Passion Fruit: Grapefruit! You're alive!? How did you-- Grapefruit's Sister: Save it, Lady. I am not here for you. Orange: What are you hear for? Pellets? (Laughing) Grapefruit's Sister: Listen up, losers, theres is only one thing I want, and that's you Orange. Orange: Me? what did I do? Grapefruit's Sister: You killed my Brother!! Orange: Brother? Passion Fruit: Grapefruit was you're brother? Grapfruit's Sister: Was is right. Thank's to that little creep. Orange: So, wait. Who are you? Grapefruit's Sister: I'm his sister, you moron! Orange: Sister? Grapefruit's Sister: What you dont see the bow? Pear: Seriously dude you couldnt tell? Orange: Not really. Pear: Dude look at her, she's totally a fox! Orange: Fox! Passion Fruit: (laughing) Pear's got the hots for grapefruit's sister! Pear: Hey! not so loud. Orange: She looks more like a clown. You're chubby mcchubby clown. (laughing) Grapefruit's Sister: grrrrrrr. Orange: Hey clown do a trick! Grapefruit's Sister: Wanna see a trick, how about I make your face disappear! How about that? Passion Fruit: Woah woah woah, everyone just calm down. Orange: Jeez this clown is going out of her mime. (Laughing) Grapefruit's Sister: Oh I am gonna go homestyle on you orange. Pear: Listen Orange didn't kill your brother. Grapefruit's Sister: Thats not what everyone else is saying. Passion Fruit: Everyone else? How did you even hear about it? Grapefruit's Sister: Are you kidding me? I heard it through the grapevine. Grape #1: Don't look at me. Grape #2: I didn't tell anyone. Grape #3: Me neither. How about you janie? Janie: Uhh... Grape #1: Oh no. Grape #2: Janie! Janie: What? I told like two people, ok. Grape #1 and #2: Aw! Grape #3: Nice one Janie. Passion Fruit: Seriously? You can't listen to anything those guys say. Orange: Yeah, Yeah, they're a bunch of winers. (Laughs) Grapefruit's Sister: I can't belive it. I came all the way here for nothing. Orange: Uh-oh. Chubby Mcchubby clown's gonna cry. Grapefruit's Sister: I'm not crying! Pear: Lay off her Orange! She's having a rough night. Grapefruit's Sister: I don't get it. If it wasn't him, the who did it. Orange: Oh I know, it was knife! Grapefruit's Sister: Who? Orange: Knife! Daneboe then kills Grapefruit's Sister the same way he did to Grapefruit. Grapefruit's Sister: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Orange: Woh! Pear: (Gasps) Orange: Looks like she's gotta split! (Laughs) Must run in the family. (Laughs) Ow! Grapefruit's Sister is then talen away by Daneboe Orange: Kinda feels like deja vu. Passion Fruit: Wow. I'm going back to bed. Pear: (Sighs) I guess that's the last we'll see of the grapefruits. Suddenly three grapefruits are put on the counter. Grapefruit's Second Cousin: Woah not so fast buddy, I'm Grapefruit's Second Cousin, I'm here to avenge his death. Grapefruit's Grandpa: And I'm Grapefruit's Grandpa. I'm here to avenge his death. Grapefruit's Mailman: And I'm Grapefruit's Mailman, and I got all this mail, and no forwarding adress. So I need some help here. END Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts